memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Dark Times/Chapter 3
On board the Enterprise in the Captain's ready room Captain Y'Nar and Admiral Martin are reviewing the sensor logs of the defense grid when the doors chimed. Come Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at the doors. Admiral Kira and Agent Scully walk into the ready room. What the hell are you doing? Dana says as she looks at them both. Admiral Martin looks at her. Excuse me Agent Scully but you're talking to an Admiral of Starfleet who doesn't answer to you or your little government so let me start by saying this you don't know what you're facing when it comes to the Wraith John says as he looks at her. She rares back with her fist but Typhuss cuts her off and calms them both down. That's enough you two, that's my friend you are talking to Admiral, you beamed the body away, you mind telling me what the hell you are doing says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at them. Starfleet Command ordered it because they don't want outside people finding out what happened and cause a panic on Earth since the Borg Invasion of 2381 and the Dominion War, you gotta understand man I am just following orders because Starfleet doesn't want a panic among the population they'll think the Wraith are invading the heart of the Federation John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles and understands where he's coming from. I understand that, you can't treat Dana like that not in front of me says Typhuss as he looks at John. She rolls her eyes and scoffs. You Starfleet officers are like robots with the exception of Typhuss who blindly follows orders and take whatever you want with no right or reason Scully says as she walks out of the ready room. Y'Nar looks at Typhuss. What does she have against Starfleet? Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at the Admiral. He looks at her and John. I don't know and right now I don't care, we have a problem to deal with says Typhuss as he looks at Y'Nar and John. He looks at him. How did the Wraith get to Earth and how did they get the codes to the Earth Jumpgate and where's the mothership Admiral Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. He nods. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at John. Captain Y'Nar looks at them. The mystery deepens Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at them. Admiral Kira agrees with her. Yeah it does says Typhuss as he looks at Y'Nar. In the astrometrics lab Commander Sito looks at them. I've scanned every part of Earth and can't pick up the mothership but they did pick this up Sito says as she inputs commands into the console. The screen shows particles from where the Dart came into Earth's atmosphere as Typhuss looks at it. So the Wraith came in Dart, did he get lost or something from his Hive ship says Typhuss as he looks at Sito. She shrugs her shoulders. Unknown at the moment sirs and ma'am Sito says as she looks at them. He looks at her. Very well, carry on says Typhuss as he looks at Sito then leaves the astrometrics lab to find Dana. In the Officer's mess Dana is eating when Typhuss walked in and sees her eating some food. Typhuss walks over to the table and sits down. Dana are you all right, do you want to talk about it says Typhuss as he looks at Dana. She looks at him. Just starving I've been working on the case and I forget to eat Dana says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Do you want to talk about what happened between you and Admiral Martin says Typhuss as he looks at Dana. She looks at him. Admiral Martin is so robotic when it comes to the fate of the Federation Dana says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. The way he treated you was not right, he should have treated you with respect says Typhuss as he looks at Dana. She looks at him. He's your friend what can you tell me about him? Scully asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. He served on the Enterprise-D, Deep Space 9, with me and he is a great Starfleet officer, a good friend and father says Typhuss as he looks at Dana. Dana looks at him. And he follows orders like a robot sorry it's just frustrating waiting for Doctor Crusher's results on the dead Wraith Dana says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Whatever you think of John, he is a good man and will do anything to protect the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at Dana. Sito to Kira Commander Sito says over the com. Admiral Kira tapped his combadge. Kira here, what is it Sito says Typhuss as he talked into his combadge. Can you come to astrometrics I think I found the Hive ship Commander Sito says over the com. Typhuss looks at Dana. I'm on my way, Kira out says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off. Dana looks at him. Let's go see what she found Dana says as she looks at him. He looks at her. All right, let's go says Typhuss as he looks at Dana then stands up. They walk into astrometrics and Admiral Kira looks at Commander Sito. Report says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Sito. She turns to them. After cross referencing the Valiant's sensor logs from their time in Pegasus and their engagements against the Wraith, I was able to locate the Dart's mothership Commander Sito says as she looks at them. The Hive ship appears on the screen. Typhuss looks at her and tapped his combadge. Kira to bridge, we have found the Hive ship says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. That's great sir Captain Y'Nar says over the com. Sito inputs commands. Transferring it to the helm now Commander Sito says as she inputs commands into the console. On the bridge Lieutenant Johnson looks at her console. Got it Lieutenant Johnson says as she looks at her console. Y'Nar looks at her. Engage Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at her. Lauren inputs commands and presses the warp button. The Enterprise goes into a great arch and leaps into warp.